


[Vid] Too Darn Hot

by giandujakiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Too Darn Hot by Erasure<br/>Summary: Pineapple-infested hellhole.<br/>Spoilers: Through 1x21<br/>Length: 2:33</p><p>Download and streaming versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1269370.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/495100.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Too Darn Hot

**Password: camaro**


End file.
